films_tv_shows_and_wildlifefandomcom-20200216-history
List of Dora the Explorer episodes
The following is an episode list for the Nickelodeon TV channel Animated television series Dora the Explorer. The show debuted to end on August 14, 2000 to November 22, 2004 aired on Nickelodeon with 80 episodes. Pilot (1999) # Dora The Explorer June 12, 1999 Season 1 (2000-2002) #Legend of Big Red Chicken August 14, 2000 #Lost and Found August 15, 2000 #Hic-Boom-Ohhh August 16, 2000 #Beaches August 17, 2000 #We All Scream for Ice Cream August 18, 2000 #Choo Choo August 21, 2000 #Three Little Piggies September 4, 2000 #Wizzles Wishes September 11, 2000 #Treasure Island September 18, 2000 #Big River October 9, 2000 #Bugga Bugga October 16, 2000 #Fish Out of Water October 23, 2000 #Berry Hunt October 30, 2000 #Surprise! November 6, 2000 #Grandma's House November 13, 2000 #Sticky Tape November 20, 2000 #Bouncing Ball November 27, 2000 #Backpack December 4, 2000 #El Coqui May 7, 2001 #The Chocolate Tree May 14, 2001 #To the Treehouse May 21, 2001 #Little Star May 28, 2001 #Te Amo October 1, 2001 #Pablo's Flute October 8, 2001 #Call Me, Mr. Riddles October 15, 2001 #Dora Saves the Prince October 22, 2001 #Dora’s Backpack Adventure February 25, 2002 Season 2 (2002-2003) #28 The Big Storm March 11, 2002 #29 The Magic Stick March 12, 2002 #30 The Missing Piece March 13, 2002 #31 Rojo the Fire Truck March 14, 2002 #32 Lost Squeaky March 15, 2002 #33 Doctor Dora March 26, 2002 #34 The Golden Express April 1, 2002 #35 El Dia De Las Madres May 10, 2002 #36 Lost Map September 16, 2002 #37 Pinto the Pony Express September 23, 2002 #38 The Big Piñata September 23, 2002 #39 The Happy Old Troll October 7, 2002 #40 Super Map October 21, 2002 #41 Click November 4, 2002 #42 iRapido, Tico! November 18, 2002 #43 A Present for Santa December 16, 2002 #44 A Letter for Swiper January 20, 2003 #45 Dora La Musicia January 27, 2003 #46 The Lost City February 24, 2003 #47 Egg Hunt April 20, 2003 #48 Super Spies April 24, 2003 #49 To the Monkey Bars April 28, 2003 #50 Hide and Go Seek May 5, 2003 #51 School Pet May 12, 2003 #52 Quack, Quack! May 19, 2003 #53 Whose Birthday is It? June 23, 2003 #54 Leon the Circus Lion July 14, 2003 Season 3 (2003-2004) #55 Dora Has a Little Lamb October 6, 2003 #56 Meet Diego! October 7, 2003 #57 Stuck Truck October 8, 2003 #58 Roberto the Robot October 9, 2003 #59 The Big Potato October 10, 2003 #60 Rescue, Rescue, Rescue! October 13, 2003 #61 Save the Puppies October 14, 2003 #62 Por Favor! October 15, 2003 #63 What Happens Next? October 16, 2003 #64 The Fix it Machine October 17, 2003 #65 Baby Dino October 20, 2003 #66 Baseball Boots October 21, 2003 #67 Journey to the Purple Planet October 22, 2003 #68 Boots' Special Day October 23, 2003 #69 To The South Pole October 24, 2003 #70 Boo! October 29, 2003 #71 Dora Saves the Game November 10, 2003 #72 Pirate Adventure April 12, 2004 #73 The Super Silly Fiesta April 19, 2004 #74 Boots' Cuddly Adventure April 20, 2004 #75 Jobs Day April 21, 2004 #76 Louder April 22, 2004 #77 ABC Animals April 23, 2004 #78 Fairytale Adventure September 24, 2004 #79 Best Friends October 11, 2004 #80 Dora and Diego to the Rescue November 22, 2004 List of Go, Diego, Go! episodes Season 1 (2005-2006) #Rescue of the Red Eyed Tree Frogs September 5, 2005 #Diego Saves the Mommy and Baby Sloth September 12, 2005 #Chinta the Baby Chincilla September 19, 2005 #Diego Saves Baby Humpback Whale September 26, 2005 #Three Little Condors October 3, 2005 #Pepito's Penguin School October 10, 2005 #The Mommy Macaw October 17, 2005 #Journey to Jaguar Mountain November 14, 2005 #Rainforest Race November 24, 2005 #Linda the Libarian January 23, 2006 #A Booboo on the Pygmy Marmoset January 24, 2006 #A Blue Morpho Butterfly is Born January 25, 2006 #Cool Water for Ana the Anaconda January 26, 2006 #Chito and Rita the Spectacled Bears January 27, 2006 #The Great Dinosaur Rescue March 3, 2006 #Linda the Llama Saves The Carnival March 10, 2006 #The Wolf Pup Rescue June 9, 2006 #Baby Jaguar to the Rescue June 16, 2006 #Moonlight Adventure June 23, 2006 #Save the Sea Turtles July 28, 2006 Season 2 (2006-2007) #21 Little Kinkajou is in Beehive Trouble October 2, 2006 #22 Diego Saves Baby River Dolphin October 3, 2006 #23 Diego and Baby Humpback to The Rescue October 4, 2006 #24 Macky The Macaroni Penguin October 5, 2006 #25 Iguana Sing Along Octobery 6, 2006 #26 Panchita the Prairie Dog November 17, 2006 #27 Diego Saves Christmas December 15, 2006 #28 The Great Jaguar Rescue January 22, 2007 #29 Diego The Hero February 5, 2007 #30 Sammy's Valentine February 14, 2007 #31 The Tapir's Trip Home March 6, 2007 #32 Jorge The Little Hawk Learns to Migrate! March 7, 2007 #33 Giant Octopus to The Rescue March 8, 2007 #34 Great Runner Race March 9, 2007 #35 An Underwater Mystery June 25, 2007 #36 Diego's African Safari July 23, 2007 #37 Save the Otters July 24, 2007 #38 Kicho's Magic Flute July 25, 2007 #39 Save the Crocodile July 26, 2007 #40 Saving the World July 27, 2007 Season 3 (2008-2009) #41 Help Abuelito Plant a New Stawberry Farm March 3, 2008 #42 Rainforest Rhapsody March 4, 2008 #43 Gorilla Fun March 5, 2008 #44 Rhea is an Animal Rescue March 6, 2008 #45 Tuga Helps the Moon March 7, 2008 #46 Willie the Whistling Duck Find a Friend April 18, 2008 #47 Super Flying Squirrel to The Rescue April 25, 2008 #48 Diego and Porcupine Save The Piñata! May 2, 2008 #49 The Bobo's Mother's Day May 9, 2008 #50 It's a Bug's World May 16, 2008 #51 Help Baby Monarch Get to the Festival May 23, 2008 #52 Save The Giant Tortoises June 6, 2008 #53 Alicia and Whitetail to the Rescue June 13, 2008 #54 Manatee's Mermaid Rescue August 20, 2008 #55 Freddie the Fruit Bat Saves Halloween October 27, 2008 #56 Egyptian Camel Adventure November 21, 2008 #57 A New Flamingo Adventure June 5, 2009 #58 The Live Show June 26, 2009 #59 Making of Magical Missions September 4, 2009 #60 Great Polar Bear Rescue September 18, 2009 Season 4 (2009-2010) #61 Diego Reunites Hippo and Oxpecker October 5, 2009 #62 Diego's Orangutan Rescue October 26, 2009 #63 Where's Okapi's Rescue November 9, 2009 #64 Puffin Fish Adventure November 23, 2009 #65 Diego's Ringed Seal Adventure March 15, 2010 #66 The Giant Panda Express March 16, 2010 #67 Bengal Tiger Makes a Wish March 17, 2010 #68 Leaping Lemurs March 18, 2010 #69 Diego Saves the Beavers March 19, 2010 #70 Ocean Animal Rescue April 23, 2010 #71 Welcome Home Lion Club May 3, 2010 #72 The International Rescue League May 28, 2010 #73 Diego Rescues Prince Vicuna July 23, 2010 #74 Koala's Birthday Hug September 3, 2010 #75 To Babysit a Bobo September 24, 2010 #76 Help the Rescue Center October 25, 2010 #77 Cotton Top Tamarin Cave Rescue November 5, 2010 #78 Big Explore Concert November 12, 2010 #79 Ultimate Making of the Series Finale November 26, 2010 #80 Diego's Fiercest Animals December 16, 2010 Category:Lists of television series episodes Category:Films, TV Shows And Wildlife Wiki